New Faces are welcome old ones not so much
by Twilight Moon Rose
Summary: Abel has come back Dietrich is still alive Esther is scared of something! And who is this new face? Sister Nova? and how old is she really? summery sucks i know read and tell me what you think please!


Julia Owens

"Hello. For those of you who have read my stories…okay the two Yu-Yu-Hakusho fanfictions I have written. I have brought to you a new story! OH and a wondrous day it was in English. This is really a fictional ad-on to a story, which will go in my writing portfolio for part of my final in my senior English class. If you where here you would say I was a dork. But in reality I am pwning you all with my ability to be a dork. :D

"But I will be posting it here because I think it would be fun to have it as a fanfiction as well. So enjoy the story. Tell me how to fix it where to fix it if you would copy the section and then retype the fixes that would be great! Other than that ENJOY!"

-Twilight Moon Rose

Chapter One

The return of old friends and the new test tube baby

A young girl about sixteen years old casually walked in a garden in the Vatican's west garden. Her habit occasionally flaring as she pivoted in place and walked back every now and then. She twirled a piece of her red hair between her fingers as she walked.

"Sister Esther! Sister Esther!" another girl called out. "Sister Esther!"

The girl let go of her lock of hair and turned to look at who called her voice. She dodged just in time, as a mess of blonde hair toppled to the ground. The blonde girl sat up and rubbed the back of her head while muttering something. Esther stood there as her mind wandered.

'This is that girl they found in that secret lab from pre-Armageddon last month. Well she seems to be fine for being in that solution for more than a thousand years.'

"I'm so sorry Sister Esther! I wasn't watching where I was going I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to! I really am sorry." She said getting up. "I'm so sorry."

"It is okay Sister Nova. Really its okay, I don't mind at all I'm rather use to it." Esther kindly responded.

"Oh that reminds me! The reason I came looking for you! Father Nightroad is coming back today. Though Lady Caterina might talk to him all day." Nova looked up to see that no one was there. "Sister Esther? Where did you go?"

"Sister Esther Blanchett left the premise 5.289 seconds ago. Sister Nova has been requested to continue experimentation on Pre-Armageddon technologies 523.56 seconds ago. I have been sent to retrieve you, and have been given permission to use force if required." Said a mechanical voice.

"You certainly know how to ruin a moment Father Tres." Nova said slouching. "Tell the Professor that I don't want to do more test I need to be out in the open every now and then how am I suppose to be a proper young girl?"

"Correction Sister Nova you are a vampire-human hybrid. Test are needed to understand how you came to be."

"Well you can't make me." Nova said latching on to the nearest object.

"Force will be taken." Tres' mechanical voice said as his heavy boots moved forward.

"I don't care if you're a robot! I know how to turn you off! I'll do it don't you dare come close to me!"

Tres picked Nova up and put her on his shoulder. She flailed but eventually gave up and allowed Tres to drag her off.

--

Esther ran down the main hall in the West Wing of the Vatican's AX building. She came to a stop out side of the Cardinal's office she composed her self and started toward the door but caught her self.

"Esther what do you think your doing? You can't just walk into Lady Caterina's office!" she said to her self.

Esther pulled her hand away from the door and started to turn away as the door opened.

"Well that went well." Said a tired voice.

"Father Nightroad?" Esther said looking up at who had just come out of the office.

"Oh! Hello Sister Esther! How nice it is to see a friendly face." The priest said.

"Oh Father Nightroad." Esther hugged the silver haired priest.

"Tell me how have things been here?" Nightroad asked.

"Well we have a new sister. Sister Nova, you two are very much alike only she likes her tea with fourteen sugars." Esther laughed lightly.

"Sister Nova? When did she join?"

"Well she was dug up at a pre-Armageddon laboratory. She isn't a vampire but she isn't a human."

"A Crusnik?" Nightroad whispered.

"Did you say something Father?"

"Oh no! Esther what have I asked of you? Please call me Abel."

"Oh alright Fath- I mean Abel."

"So tell me more about this Sister Nova." Abel asked.

Foot steps could be heard getting louder and faster coming from down the hall way.

"Well I won't have to say much seeing as she is coming this way." Esther said as she stepped to the side of the hallway.

"Why did you move over there?" Abel asked looking at Esther confused.

"Oh you'll see in a moment."

As Esther finished her sentence Nova came running around the corner and strait into Abel the two toppled to the ground with a very large thud.

"ow, ow ,ow, ow, OW! That one hurt." Said Nova rubbing the back of her head as she sat up. "I have got to get glasses or something I swear I keep running into things."

"Hello Sister Nova."

Nova looked to the voice to see Esther standing there. "Oh! Hello Sister Esther. I didn't run into you again did I? I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just wasn't watching where I was going…again."

"Oh no you didn't get me but you would probably be doing Father Nightroad a service if you got off of him." Esther laughed slightly as she held out a hand.

"Father Nightroad? What?" Nova looked down her eyes widened when she saw who she was sitting on. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Father Nightroad are you all right? I'm sorry I really need to learn to watch where I am going!"

"Sister Nova please proceed to Father William's office for testing." Tres said as his foot steps could be heard.

"Epp! I have to go I'll make it up to you later Father Nightroad! I promise you'll just have to remind me and don't be afraid of doing so either. Well gotta go see you later Sister Esther!"

With that Nova jumped off of Abel and disappeared into thin air, only moments later to hear small foot steps in the distance.

"Father Nightroad damage report." Tres said.

"I am alright Tres. Nothing to worry about."

"Affirmative. Request of Sister Esther and Father Nightroad."

"Yes Father Tres? What is it?" Esther asked sweetly.

"In which way did Sister Nova advance to? Censers cannot find any trace of her in the area."

"She headed down to the Library." Esther said.

"Thank you Sister Esther. Pursuit of target back online." Tres said as he started off toward the library.

"Esther how did you know she would be in the library?" Abel asked.

"That's where I find her when she is "Done with Testing". Apparently before she was experimented on in the pre-Armageddon laboratory she loved to read books. So naturally when she has been asleep for so long she wants to read new books. She will sit in there for days just reading if your not careful to watch her." Esther laughed.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Abel said giving her his classic smile.

"Well I've had a good day." She said as she started to walk away.

Abel just stood there and watched her for a moment. Till her voice broke his concentration.

"Abel are you coming? Vespers are about to start."

"Oh yes I am coming." He said. Abel raced up to Esther and walked beside her all the way to vespers.

After vespers a hologram of a young girl appeared before Abel. He nodded to it and walked off toward an office. As he entered he noticed he wasn't the only one there awaiting unknown orders from Lady Caterina.

"Good evening Abel. Your lucky this time I'm sending you on a mission with company." The blonde lady said from behind a desk.

"Hello Lady Caterina." Abel responded.

"I see your ready to get to business then. This mission is to be kept within AX members only I do not want anyone else to know about this. As far as the Vatican knows, we have no business in Albion other than an escort mission. Sister Kate will you fill Abel in on the mission."

"Of course Milady. Father Nightroad, we have a new organization on our hands made of the survivors of the Orden of Rosenkreuz. The name might ring a bell to you Father. Dietrich Von Lohengrin and other low ranking officers in the Orden. Father Leon, Father Hugue, Father Tres, Sister Kaya and Sister Nova will be joining you."

"Sister Nova?" Abel asked.

"For special attention to her 'abilities' we are sending her on this mission with you. Do not worry Father Nightroad, Father Tres will be the one who documents all information we shall need." The hologram stated. "Seeing as he would do a better job than you" she muttered.

"Sister Kate why do you hate me so." Abel whined seeming to get back in character.

"Don't even start with me Abel. Just try not to mess this up. Sister Kaya you will be in charge of the finances seeing as you are the most capable of handleing it." Sister Kate said. "Oh and Father Hugue, please return to Rome after the mission we cannot afford to have you disappearing anymore."

Hugue just looked toward the hologram through his long blond hair but not attempted to respond to the Sister. Father Leon then sighed heavily.

"Is that all I was called here for? I would rather still be doing time in prison this is boring. It's a duck hunt. Anyone could do this." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well after the fact that the Orden of Rosenkreuz almost destroyed our best agents I can't say this is child's play Father Leon." Cardinal Caterina said. "If you really enjoy the prison that much I can see to I that your sentence gets extended."

"Oh no its quite fine the way it is." Leon said waving his hand in front of him.

"You leave tomorrow. The Iron Maiden II will take you to the destination. And Sister Esther will be joining you on your journey to Albion as well. She has to resume her duties as Empress of Albion rather than stay here all the time. She has a responsibility and she needs to take care of it. Abel will you talk some sort of sense into that girl?" Caterina asked.

"I don't know how much I can do but I will try." Abel responded.

Slowly the members left the room. Sister Kate turned to Catrina and stood there in silence as if waiting for another order from her higher up.

"Sister Kate, a cup of tea if you would. I think this mission is going to be one for the history books."

"Of course Milady."

The morning came all too early for the AX agents. Nova could be heard whining to Tres about having to wake up early but was stopped when Esther came into the room. She raced up to her and hugged the tired looking red head. Father Nightroad was soon to follow along with Father Leon.

"Sister Esther is it true that you are really the Empress of Albion?" Nova asked.

"Yes it is. But I'd rather be here helping out as much as I can with Father Nightroad." She said putting a smile on her face.

"But still to be an Empress that would be so cool! I can visit you right?" Nova asked her eyes getting bigger at the thought.

"Of course. If Cardinal Caterina will let you."

"I'll talk her in to it every now and then! This is so awesome I know the Empress of Albion."

Their conversation was the only one in the small room as the AX members waited for the Iron Maiden II to be ready to board. Sister Kate's hologram appeared in the room scaring Nova and the AX members headed toward the gangplank to get on board the Iron Maiden II.

The Iron Maiden was in no means a luxury Air Ship. Nor was it meant for merely transportation. Out of the Iron Maiden came most commands and information for all AX agents on the field. With a small ear piece Sister Kate is able to tell agents what their orders are and where they should be and when. Though if you look at the ships records of communication most of them are directed toward Father Nightroad, most of them miscellaneous commands.

For the most part of the first part of the trip all the members where quiet, with having to wake up at such early hours where most wouldn't have woken up as early. Nova had fallen asleep and was curled up on a small couch. Esther sat in a chair beside her staring off into nothing. Abel walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She snapped out of her world and turned to Abel.

"Oh Fath- sorry Abel. Good morning." She smiled sweetly.

"This is such a dead environment lets go for a walk."

"oh alright." Esther said as she stood up.

"Great!" Abel said.

The two walked out of the small room and down the hallway. They where silent for awhile before Abel actually muster the courage to tell Esther she had responsibilities to tend to.

"Did Lady Caterina tell you do say all of that?" Esther asked rather sadly.

"Well, yes. She did. But in all seriousness Esther those people look up to you. They need you to lead them. You are a great leader. All those partisans that followed your lead in Istavan is a great example of that." Abel said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes but most of those who fought died! Abel how can I lead a entire race if I can't even decided what I want." Esther said.

"What is it that you think you want?"

"I want to be here working with you, going on missions, I want to wear my habit, I want to go places and help people. I don't want to have to wear a crown and be the empire's enemy!" Esther nearly shouted at Abel.

"Esther you are not the Empires enemy. Seth would never hate you. In fact she sent me a letter I got it yesterday on my way in. She asked about you. How you where doing and what not. She also asked a lot of other things, but point is she could never hate you. And if she doesn't hate you then neither do the people of her country." Abel said.

"Abel please. Surely you have heard. I've been targeted five times in the past month. One of the girls who takes my place every now and then was murdered. Murdered Abel. She was so innocent. Never did anything yet she gave her life for me. I can't stand it Abel I can't stand that people hate me when I don't even know who they are." Esther said as tears came to her eyes.

"Esther." Abel said, he wiped her eyes and then hugged her. "Have you already forgotten what I have told you. Even if the world is against you, you still have a friend in me."

"Father, Dietrich, he's still alive. After two years of almost peace he is still alive where he should be dead." Esther started to cry at this point.

Abel stood there in shock. How could she have found out about Dietrich so soon? When did she find out is that why she was hiding in Rome?

"Esther shh. I'll personally see to it that he is punished for his crimes." Abel said softly into her ear. "Shhhhh."

--

Nova started to wake up in the other room where every one else was. She sat up and started to look frantic. She asked where Esther was but wasn't listening to what anyone was saying. She looked every where in the little room she then raced out into the hall to see Father Nightroad smoothing her hair as her eyes looked puffy and red from crying.

"Esther! Please get away from that spot now!" Nova screamed as she dove and pushed Esther and Father Nightroad out of the way.

A missile hit the side of the Iron Maiden II right where Esther and Father Nightroad where. Nova was hit in the process. The missile turned out to be a dud. Nova stood up from the attack and brushed her habit off, she then picked up the missile and chucked it back out into the sky, where it promptly exploded. She then immedently turned to Esther.

"Sister Esther. I mean your eminence are you alright?" Nova sat beside Esther and checked her face for any sign of wounds.

"Nova, your alright? I though for sure you where dead." Esther said completely ignoring her question.

"Oh don't worry about me. I've been though worst. But are you alright?" Nova asked again.

"I am quite fine you saved my life." Esther said. "thank you"

After that Esther passed out. Abel picked her up, took her a little further down the hallway to the infirmary on board the Iron Maiden II, and placed her on a bed with a wet cloth on her head. He took a seat on the small bed next to her and watched her as she slept.

Though the entire time thoughts raced though his head. How did she survive that impacted? How advanced was the technology then? She is just about as old as I am and I'm about to celebrate my one-thousand-twenty-third birthday. She can't be much older than me. Why do I care about that, who is that girl. Who is Nova really?


End file.
